George
by Amethyst M
Summary: George knows a lot of things, and not just about brass. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters of Merlin. They belong to the BBC.

George knew. He'd known for years. He knew a lot of things, and everyone always underestimated him. Of course, he'd made sure of that with his brass jokes. It was difficult to take someone seriously if they frequently made jokes about brass and polishing. Even Merlin didn't take him seriously, and that hurt, since George knew that Merlin was also hiding his true self. He'd seen Merlin cheating at his chores every now and then, and hadn't said a word.

One did not get to be the personal servant to the Crown Prince, now a King, by being stupid. One also did not keep one's job for seven years while also being completely direct with said King and even calling him a prat on numerous occasions, if one was incompetent. One also did not keep that position while having magic without learning how to hide it, _especially _in Camelot. And one also did not save the King's life and Camelot multiple times while hiding said magic right under said King's tyrannical father's nose, while being an idiot.

You see, George wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be. In fact, he liked to frequent the library, although he made sure Merlin wasn't also frequenting the library at the same time. He'd found the books about the prophecies of Emrys, though he hadn't told anyone about it. He knew exactly who Merlin was prophesied to be, and what it was that he was supposed to do.

Being in said library at this very moment reading one of the druidic texts, he was startled when he heard someone familiar clear their throat.

"George?"

He nearly jumped out of his chair. "Mer…ah…"

Seeing the book that George was reading, Merlin grimaced. "Do you come here often?"

"Uh…" George's eyes darted around frantically. It was one thing to be reading prophecies about a very powerful warlock, when said powerful warlock was standing right next to you. "Ye…yes," he stammered. There was only one way out of this situation. "What do you call a treasure chest made entirely of brass?"

"I don't know."

"Heavy metal."

Merlin groaned. "George…"

"What?"

"Why are you reading books about the druids?"

George's eyes darted around. "Um…they're good storytellers?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed in the dim light.

George sighed and set down the book. "All right. I know."

"For how long?" Merlin asked.

"Too long." He sighed. "Years, really. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, Merlin. I only pretend to be."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you do, I imagine. People completely overlook you."

"Well, that's part of it. I'm safer if I'm ignored. _Camelot _is safer. George…"

"I promise I won't tell anyone. It's not like they would believe me, anyway. You're his friend. He won't listen to me, only you."

Merlin sighed and sat down across from George. "Promise me something else."

"What?"

"Just be yourself."

George blinked. He couldn't believe that this is what the all-powerful Emrys was asking him to do. "Myself?"

"Yes. Brass jokes, really?"

He sighed. "They worked on Arthur and his father. You have to admit, you bought it yourself for a while."

Merlin nodded. "I suppose I did. But listen, if you're going to be my sub while I'm off saving Camelot, you have to know a few things."

"You may be a great and powerful warlock and all, but I believe I know a few things."

"Not about cleaning and polishing. About Arthur," Merlin said.

"Such as?"

"Just be yourself around him. That's all he wants."

George stared at Merlin in astonishment. "You're joking. Right?"

"No. I may have a sense of humor, but I'm not joking about this."

"All right," said George.

The next time Merlin pretended to be sick while secretly saving all of Camelot, and George got to sub for him, Arthur noticed the lack of brass jokes and bootlicking.

"George? Are you all right?" the King inquired.

"Why do you ask, Sire?"

"Well…for one thing, you haven't made one brass joke all day. And another thing, you've only called me Sire twice."

"I'm perfectly fine," George replied, remembering Merlin's advice.

Arthur blinked in astonishment. "Good. Keep it up."

And that was that.


End file.
